superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Spicy City: Mano's Hands credits
Opening Credits * Created by: Ralph Bakshi * Supervising Director: Eric Radomski * Executive Producer: Ralph Bakshi * Produced by: Catherine Winder * "Spicy City" Episode Credits * Written by: Lawrence Chua, Willie Perdomo * Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits * Music Composed by: Gary Anderson ** Courtesy of Score Productions, Inc. *** Raven - Michelle Phillips *** Mano - Alex Fernandez *** Red Beans - Cecilia Noel *** Stevie - Ralph Bakshi *** Big Vinnie - James Hanes *** Paco - Carlos Ferro *** Rocco - Charlie Adler *** Bruja - Pamala Tyson *** Prostitute - Tuesday Knight * Voice Director: Ralph Bakshi * Casting Director: Jack Fletcher * Script/Casting Coordinator: Mary Kivala * Recording Studio: Screemusic Studios * Recording Engineer: Deb Adair * Assistant Engineer: Mark Carballero * Animatic Editor: Eric Mahady * Track Reader: Lori Wetzler * Sheet Timers: Mark Glamack, Gwen Wetzler * Storyboard Artists: Doug Compton, Mike Vosburg * Storyboard Assistants: Diana Dixon, Dave Warren * Character Designers: Ralph Bakshi, Dave Warren, Jennifer Yuh * Character Clean-up: Ben Ferrer, Dave Warren * Background Designers: Jairo Lizárazu, Thomas A. Nelson, Jeff Starling * Prop Designers: Ben Ferrer, Eric Mahady * Layout Checkers: Thomas A. Nelson, Will Sweeney * Supervising Background Painter: Tim Maloney * Background Painter: Joe Vaux * Color Stylist: Tim Brock * Overseas Animation Studio: Ko Ko Entertainment, Dong Yang * Overseas Supervisors: Derek Eversfield, Chris Frye * Overseas Directors: Sung Woo Lee, Jung Won Ma * Background: Ung Hwan Oh * Key Animation: Kyoung Sub Jung, Kang Jin Lee * Layout: Jae Woo Kim * Final Check: Yun Soo Kim * Camera: Sung Il Choi * Production Manager: Ji-Hyoung Bae * Editor: Paul D. Calden * Post Production Manager: Lee Supercinski * Video Services by: Complete Post * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Colorist: Trent Johnson * Sound Services: Screenmusic Studios * Sound Supervisor: Deb Adair * Title Sequence & Additional Music: John McCarthy * Foley/Dialogue Editor: Deb Adair * Assistant Editor: Lydia Quidilla * Sound Design: Robert Duran, Jorge Risenfeld * Music Editor: Celia Weiner * Foley Artist: Zane Bruce * Re-Recording Mixer: Mike Draghi * Line Producer: Jessica Koplos-Miller * Production Manager: Sherri Stringellow * Artwork Coordinator: Lewis * Production Assistants: Magdalena Beniteg, Christine Finch, Lisa Fishkind, Michelle Lee Irwin * Production Controller: Gayle H. Goldin * Assistant Production Accountant: Joshua O'Malley * Dolby Surround * Copyright © 1997 Home Box Office, a Division of Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P. · All Rights Reserved * First publication of this motion picture (sound recording and film) under british law; United States of America 1997, Home Box Office Inc. is the author of this motion picture under british law. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and/or criminal prosecution. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Category:Spicy City Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Home Box Office (HBO) Category:Bakshi Productions